Never Alone
by BlackNights24
Summary: Everyone found out Rin is a demon and he is cast out. Completely broken on the inside, he drops out of True Cross Academy and goes to an All-Demon school in Assiah. Will the others get him back before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and I'm proud to present a Blue Exorcist fanfic. It is my first one and I'd love reviews to point me in the right direction! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin sat in his assigned seat feeling worse than he did yesterday. Everyone found out his '_little_' secret. He sighed. Shiemi got her seat changed to sit beside Izumo. He felt glares on his back, but didn't bother to turn around. He knew that either Bon or Izumo, maybe both. He sighed. His brother wasn't even talking to him outside of school unless it was to yell at him. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard loud footsteps coming closer to their classroom.

Suddenly, Mephisto barged into the room, followed by Yukio. Rin looked at them with lifeless eyes, but neither seemed to notice so he hid his crystal blue eyes behind his midnight blue hair. Mephisto looked downright pissed. "Everyone," he said, his voice dripping with anger, "their is a new group of 'Exorcist'. They are all to be captured on sight." Yukio sighed as the principal was scaring some of the easily scared students. "We shouldn't do that no matter how much you hate the principal of that school," Yukio said, fixing his glasses.

"Yes we should and we will," Mephisto growled out. Sighing, Yukio sat on the edge of his desk. "Why exactly?" Shima asked, confusion shone in his eyes. "The principle's name is Daisuke Kyo. He is a very high level demon and he got on Mephisto's bad side. He opened a school in Assiah for demons to become exorcist," Yukio explained, earning full attention from one demon in particular. Rin watched Yukio closely.

"Shouldn't they be exorcised," Izumo said more than asked, not caring that she was in the presence of two demons. "Not all demons are evil you know," Rin bit out. She rolled her eyes at him. "Like you're one to talk," she said, voice dripping with venom. Rin's fist tightened. He had enough.

Rin didn't look up, knowing his eyes would tear up if he looked at any of them. He grabbed his things and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you are going?" Mephisto asked, watching one of his younger brothers. "The dorm... I don't want to be here anymore," Rin choked out and left the room. Shiemi felt bad, but didn't go after him. She was too afraid of him.

Mephisto glared at everyone in the room. "What did you all say to him?" he asked, being completely serious. Everyone remained silent, even Yukio. Mephisto glared again and left the room. "You all better fix it soon, before he does something stupid," he growled out and slammed the door. Miwa cringed at how loud the door was. Yukio started class without his older brother and the day went on without him. Everyone noticed the presence without Rin was a sour one. It wasn't this sour when he was here, but it is even worse when he is gone.

As class ended, Amaimon popped out of nowhere. "Where is brother?" he asked the brunette 'n blond as he sat on his desk. "What are you doing here?" he growled at the other, taking a step away from the demon. Amaimon sucked on his sucker and stared at the human in front of him in the eyes. "I haven't been able to find brother anywhere. Nii-san can't find him either," Amaimon explained after a moment of silence. He smirked when he noticed some of the humans' fear.

"What brother?" Izumo asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Rin of course," the other said, raising a brow. "He left the room in a hurry and that is when we saw the demon last," Izumo said, packing he bag quicker than she was earlier. "Demon?" Amaimon had a huge question mark floating above his head. "He is only half though," the older said, taking his sucker out his mouth. He watched the humans struggled to answer. "I don't care and why are we even talking to you. You are just as bad as him," Bon yelled the last part.

Amaimon laughed at the pathetic humans. "See ya later. Oh and tell Nii-san when you found brother," he said and vanished. Yukio and Shiemi sighed as he left. "I'm pretty sure Rin left to get food for dinner," Yukio mumbled. Shiemi bit her tongue so not to say anything. "Yuki...do you think we were too hard on him?" Shiemi asked quietly, stopping everyone in what they were doing.

"Why do you say that Shiemi-chan?" Shima asked. He was just too curious today and he hated that about him. "He did save us and now his worst nightmare came true. We found out the truth and we are treating him very badly," she answered. She hated it when all the attention was on her. "He is related to Satan. He is one of the worst demons out there," Miwa said, trying to sound convincing.

"Then why did he come here knowing we would kill him?" Shiemi tried again, her shyness taken over by rage. She was yelling at them now. Her blonde hair hid here bright green eyes. "Why are you protecting him?" Izumo asked/ yelled. "Why isn't any of us?" she yelled back.

She shook with anger and grabbed her things. "I want you all to think about him for once. Tell me why do you fear him and do not bring up his flames or father," she warned and left the room, slamming the door in the process. Yukio and Bon were too shocked to say anything. They suddenly remember what has been going on for the last week they have known.

'_You are just another demon. The son of Satan for crying out loud. You should have died_' They remembered all the hurtful things being said to him and how his once bright eyes turned dull and lifeless. '_Not all demons are bad you know_'

Yukio and Bon shared a worry glance and left the room, shortly followed by the other Kyoto boys. "What was wrong with her?" Miwa asked, completely confused by the blonde's outburst. "She is right though," Bon muttered. Shima's and Miwa's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Bon. He is the son of Satan. He can't be trusted. Not only this, but he lied to us about it," Miwa said, complete shock still in his eyes. Shima sighed. "Yeah. 'He' never really did anything to be hated. He did save Shiemi-chan that day," Shima said, frowning. Miwa sighed remaining quiet.

The rest of the way back to their dorm was filled with silence.

-With Rin-

Rin entered the bus with a large duffel bag and his sword over his shoulder. He sighed as he took out his mp3 player and earphones. Entered his ear phones, flipped through his songs. He got through three songs before someone tapped him on his shoulder. He took them out and stared at the person in front of him. He had long silver hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was rather pale and he wore skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "Yo. I'm Koshino Ryou," he said extending his hand. Rin stared at it for a minute before replaying, "Okumura Rin." They shook hands and smiled at one another.

"Where are you going?" Koshino asked, staring at the duffel bag. Rin sighed. "I'm going to a new school. The school I was at...didn't like me very much," he answered, his eyes hidden behind his hair. The other frowned and lifted Rin's chin. Rin blushed slightly. "What school?" the other asked, not smiling anymore, but far more curious than he will ever admit. "Daisuke University," Rin said, not looking away from the other's eyes. Koshino's eyes light up at the name of it.

"So does that mean you are a...you know," He muttered the last part. Rin was confused before he remembered. "Demon?" he asked, hoping he was right. Koshino nodded furiously. "Then yeah," Rin nodded. He smiled brightly. Rin was afraid it would rip his face into two. "I'm a demon to! I'm going their to learn to be an exorcist," Koshino said, watching Rin's reactions closely. "My last school, I was also learning to be an exorcist. But they found out I was a demon and they all started to day bad things, but I'll never forget them. Either way, they are still friends in my eyes," Rin said, a sad smile gracing his lips.

Koshino growled, allowing his tail out since they were the only ones on the bus. (Beside the bus driver, but his eyes are on the road) "Those traitors," he said, his voice full of anger. "If I meet them, they better not say a bad thing about you." Rin laughed, 'causing Koshino to laugh to.

"Did you hear it is an all demon school. It is for those demons who want to get rid of all the bad ones," Koshino said. Rin shook his head, 'causing Koshino to widen his eyes. "You didn't! Then wh...oh, yeah. I'll tell you about it then," Koshino said, pointing his finger in the air.

He explained how it consists of all demons, even the principal and teachers. They go to their cram classes at night and school starts later than most schools normally would. He also explained how classes work and the dorms. "I hope we can be dorm roommates. It is four to a room and not a lot of demons go there yet so the chances aren't that slim," Koshino said. Rin nodded and smiled at his new friend.

"So what type of demon are you?" Koshino asked. Rin looked down at his lap. His sword sat next to him and he messed with it for a while, not willing to answer. Noticing this Koshino quickly said something, "You don't need to tell me, I was just curious. I'm only a half demon. Half Incubus to be exact," he smiled at Rin.

Rin smiled. "I'm also a half demon, but if I tell you, you might think differently of me," Rin said, his smile vanishing. Koshino sighed at the shorter. "No I won't. We both are demons aren't we?" he watched the younger with sad and angry eyes. Sad for the younger and angry for those who did this to him. "I'm...the son of Satan."

Koshino stared at the shorter with wide eyes. "That is so cool. Do you have the flames. I know we are trying to kill him and all, but it must be nice to have so much power at a young age," Koshino smiled at the other. Rin was confused at this person. Never in his life has he met someone so happy-go-lucky.

The bus driver said the school's name and the two got off. "Come on, we don't want to be late," Koshino said, taking Rin's hand and walking towards the front office. A woman sat their, wearing a school's uniform. Her light brown hair was in a long braid and her dark brown eyes were scanning over papers. "Hello," Koshino said. "Name?" she asked, not looking up. "Koshino Ryou, half blood," he said. She handed him a paper and was told to wait in the other room. "Name?" she asked again.

"Okumura Rin, half blood," he said, curious about the half blood thing. She scanned the papers and frowned. "New?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded and she smiled. "Good. We need some new people," she went to the computer to her left and typed some things into the computer. "Here you are, please wait in the other room," she instructed. Rin bowed and thanked her and headed towards the room Koshino went to.

He was waiting by the door for him. "That took rather long," he said, frowning at Rin. "I didn't sign up so I had to get registered here," Rin explained. Koshino made an 'O' with his mouth and smiled. "Come on and see what classes you get," The taller grabbed Rin's hand and brought him to a board. A girl and a boy were sitting at a table while another boy sat on the table. "I'm just saying we need some new faces, 'cause what I've seen so far is not making me happy," the one sitting on the table said. "Oh, shut up. Look over there. Their is a new student," the girl pointed at Rin.

The guy jumped off the table and walked up to the two. "Yo, I'm Sanae Sakurai. I need your measurements for your uniforms," he smiled kindly at them. Koshino did it first and immediately he was handed a uniform from the female at the table. Rin was next and the same happened. "How did you make these so fast?" Rin asked. The girl smiled at him, "Hi~Mi~Tsu," she giggled. "I'm Sanae Suzumura, that baka's older brother," Sakurai turned red with anger. Sakurai had red hair and forest green eyes while his sister has red hair and sky blue eyes.

"I'm Kenichi Takaguchi," the other male said, fixing his glasses not even bothering to smile. He had jet black hair and very light blue eyes, they could be white. Rin felt a pang of sadness at the similarity of Yukio. "Both of you will pick day or night classes and choose your dorm rooms yourself. When you chose what classes you want come to me and I'll schedule them for you," Kenichi said. Sakurai groaned. "You're too smart for your own good," this made his sister laugh. "Dorms are to the door to your right and up the first flight of stairs you see," the girl said. They nodded and headed towards it. They chose a room with two already in it and put their things on their side of the room.

Said two guys walked in. One was really tall with dark brown hair and eyes and gold horns on his head. The other was bleach blond with light brown eyes. "You must be our new roommates. I'm Takugawa Takashi and this is Toshiyuki Mitsuki," the blond said, pointing to the one beside him. "I'm Koshino Ryou and this is Okumura Rin," Koshino said, Rin gave a little wave to the two.

"Call me Takashi. Anyway I see you two are situated, that is good. Say something of you need anything," Takashi put his stuff down and left the room with a towel, not caring his tail was showing. Toshiyuki put his stuff down as well and sat on his bed. "So what classes are you picking?" Koshino looked at Rin. "I want to take night classes," he answered. Koshino nodded.

"What classes do you have?" Koshino asked the silent one. "Night," came a replay. '_Is this guy always this quiet_' ran through the two's head. "I'll tell Kenichi," Koshino said, leaving the room. When he left the room suddenly got very awkward. Rin just put his things away and started to put Koshino's away to. "You can let your tail out," came a voice. Rin looked behind him to see Toshiyuki sitting straighter. "Ah," Rin said letting his tail out. It was longer than most tails and even fluffier. (n.n I like his tail)

Toshiyuki stared at his tail. He looked deep in thought. Rin sighed and laid on his bed, under Koshino's. Suddenly Koshino came back in with two papers. "We only have three classes out of ten together," Koshino said. Rin took the paper shoved into his face. "Why do we have to learn all of the meister stuff?" Rin asked, completely confused. Koshino shrugged and got onto his bed. "Well goodnight Rin," Koshino said, immediately falling asleep.

Toshiyuki went to sleep already while Koshino and Rin were talking. Rin sighed and put his paper down and snuggled into his blanket. "Goodnight...everyone," Rin mumbled going to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm done and I hope you all like it! Rin is a bit OOC, but if you don't think so than that is okay. Next chapter will have some action in it so look forward to that! Hope you enjoyed it and a new chapter from my other story will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I really hope you enjoy and review! I feel happier when you review!**

* * *

Yukio was very nervous and worried. His brother didn't come back yesterday and he has yet to come to school. Mephisto was pissed so he was trying at avoid him and Amaimon was just somewhere. He talked to the Kyoto Trio but they haven't seen Rin either. Sighing, Yukio got ready for Cram School.

On his way there, he met up with Bon. "Did you find him?" Bon asked, worry in his voice. Yukio shook his head. "Damn it," Bon growled, "Where the hell could he have gone?" Bon sighed as they both entered the classroom. They both gulped when they met, an even more pissed off than yesterday, Mephisto.

"What did you all do?" He growled. Amaimon was squatting next to his brother, frowning, but didn't stop his older brother. "What are you talking about?" Miwa asked, slightly afraid of his principal and his younger brother. "I told you all to find Rin and guess what I found," Mephisto tapped his finger against his arm. This 'causing Shiemi and Miwa to shrink in size.

He held up and envelope with Rin's name on it in dark blue lettering. "Dear Mephisto, I do not wish to go to True Cross Academy anymore. I am going to go to Daisuke University and be around people who won't call me a demon. I will miss you all a lot, but I know you all won't care," Mephisto said. Shima put his had in his hands. Izumo looked down at her feat, as did Miwa. Bon and Yukio stared wide eyed at the letter. Shiemi had started to cry.

"You all messed up big time," Amaimon joked weakly. Everyone ignored the comment. "I will four of you to go and get Rin back. I don't care what it takes. I already told Daisuke and he said it was alright," Mephisto said, throwing the envelope on the desk behind him. "This is an all demon school so I have to send strong students. Amaimon will go with you," Mephisto said, making the green haired demon drop his sucker. "Wha?" he tried to ask, but he had already started talking again. "Also these are the people going. Yukio, Bon, and Shima," Izumo frowned.

"Why didn't I get called, I am stronger than Shima," She questioned. Mephisto grinned evilly at her. "I haven't forgotten what you said yesterday. I mean I am a demon myself, so call this a small part of my revenge," she gulped at the explanation. "Now you are excused from class to go get ready, you leave in ten minutes, so you better pack quick," Mephisto announced swishing his cape and leaving the room.

Sighing, Shima got out of his chair and walked towards Bon. "We better go get ready," he said, leaving the room with Bon. Yukio had already left and Amaimon didn't move. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Shiemi asked the Earth King. He held up his hand and counted down. Once he was finished, the door opened and out came two dull green duffel bags. "'Cause I know you will take forever," came Mephisto's voice and the door closed. Everyone, but the Earth King sweat dropped.

Amaimon grabbed his things and left towards the train station. Yukio packed lightly, he packed his guns and extra ammunition. He also packed some books and his clothing. He sighed. He picked up a picture of him and Rin. Rin was doing a peace sign with a huge grin on his face and his tail was showing. Yukio had a smile. '_Baka Nii-san...you really do know how to make people worry about you_' Yukio thought, while a small smile formed on his lips. Putting the picture in his duffel bag, he zipped it up.

He slung it over his shoulder and left towards the train station, his smile gone and replaced with nothing. He fixed his glasses before shutting the door.

Bon and Shima were both packing. Shima was packing a backpack though and not something big. "You should pack in a suitcase or a duffel bag," Bon said, pointing at his duffel bag. "I don't want to. My duffel bag is all the way on the top shelf. That means I need a chair to get because I'm too short to reach it. That also means I need to put the chair back and repack everything...," Shima didn't finish 'cause Bon hit him upside the head with a really big book. "Itai!"

"You going to bring your staff?" Bon asked, watching the pinkette from the corner of his eye. Shima hummed, "Yes," and continued on. Shima smirked when something came to mind. "You really are worried about Rin-chan aren't you?" Shima smirked when Bon turned a light pink color. "No. Who would. I mean yeah, he gets into fights a lot and might get killed over there, but that doesn't mean I'm worried," Bon said, more to himself than Shima. "Right...then why are you packing so fast?" Shima questioned, 'causing the brunette n' blond to throw a book at him. "I am not!" he yelled.

Shima dodged the book and laughed. "Just get packed," Bon growled and zipped up his packed duffel bag. He slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the door. He leaned against it, waiting for the pinkette. When he finally got done packing they only had three minutes to get to the train station. "Hurry up!" Bon yelled as they raced their way to the station.

They made it when their train was getting there. "Suguro! Shima! I thought you weren't going to make it," Yukio said, standing up from the bench to get on the train. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," Shima joked. Yukio frowned and entered the bus with an bored Amaimon, nervous Bon, and an overexcited Shima. Sighing, Yukio couldn't help, but think this was going to be a very long ride.

-With Rin-

Rin awoke when he felt something move under his blanket. He lifted it up to see his cat sith familiar, Kuro. "Kuro...what are you doing here?" Rin asked, trying not to wake the other three sleeping boys. "**You thought you could leave True Cross Academy and leave your familiar! You are mean Rin,**" Kuro pouted at him. The other sighed and sat up. He looked at the clock. It was around morning, so might as well eat breakfast.

He got out of bed and changed. He walked out of the room, closely followed by Kuro. "**What are we going to eat?**" Kuro asked, looking at Rin expectantly. "Whatever I can cook. I don't know what type of ingredients they have," Rin answered, but he smirked when he saw the slight pout on his familiars face. "**I want meat! Meat! Meat!**" Kuro cheered, smiling at Rin. "Keep it down. I'm not the only demon here. They can also hear you," Rin said, putting his finger to his lips. Kuro nodded and continued to follow Rin to the dorm cafeteria.

Rin looked around the deserted cafeteria and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the door, to be greeted by nothing. "Anyone in here?" Rin asked, looking around the spacious kitchen. No one answered. Rin started to make breakfast. Kuro drooled as he watched Rin cook. "Clean that up or you won't get anything," Rin threatened his familiar. Kuro gulped and quickly wiped away his drool. He titled his head, waiting for his treat. Rin chuckled and gave him some squid.

Rin set his food on the table, giving Kuro his own plate of food. As he was eating he failed to notice the figure behind him until it glomped him. He looked over his shoulder to see a mass of silver hair. "Koshino!" he yelped, surprised by the other. "Did you make me any?" Koshino asked, his eyes wide and waiting. "Yeah, in the fridge," Rin said, still watching the other with wide eyes. Koshino jumped off and ran to the kitchen.

He came back a huge grin on his face. "You will wake the whole dorm if you continue to make breakfast smell this good," Koshino said, happily sitting down beside Rin. Rin continued to eat. "Who is this?" his cerulean eyes staring at Kuro. "My familiar. His name is Kuro," Rin answered. Koshino smiled. "Ah. I don't have a familiar yet. No fair," the other joked. Rin laughed. "**Rin. After we are done eating can we play?**" Kuro asked, watching Rin nod. He jumped happily. "How do you two pl-," Koshino asked, but was interrupted by someone.

"Ah. Okumura, Koshino," came a voice. They looked at the person to see it was Kenichi. "Ah. Kenichi, what are you doing here?" Koshino asked, looking at the other. Kenichi sighed. "The principal allowed three humans and one demon to enter school grounds. They will be staying in the room next to yours," Kenichi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Humans?" Rin said, his mind wondering a little. "Who are they," Koshino asked, watching both Kenichi and Rin.

"Suguro Ryuji, Shima Renzou, Okumura Yukio, and the Earth King Amaimon. Ne, Okumura. Do you know this 'Yukio'?" Kenichi asked. They noticed how the other paled at the names. "Bon, Shima, Yukio, and Amaimon are here? Like, right now," Rin muttered quietly, but could still be heard. "They are outside the dorms right now, waiting to meet their neighbors," Kenichi said. Rin groaned.

"They keep on bouncing right back at me," Rin mumbled, so only Kuro and Koshino could hear. "I would love to meet them," Koshino said, his grin turning into a smirk.

-With Yukio, Amaimon, Bon, Shima-

"Are you sure this is a dorm?" Shima asked, as he noticed a spider. He hide himself from it. "Yeah," Amaimon answered, staring at the building. The door opened to see Kenichi and a silver haired boy. "This is Koshino Ryou, one of your neighbors. The other one does not wish to see you and the other two are asleep. I hope you get along and I will take my leave," Kenichi bowed and went back inside.

Koshino smirked at them. "Greetings I-," Yukio started, but was stopped. "Okumura Yukio. The one next to you is Amaimon. The two behind you are Shima Renzou and Suguro 'Bon' Ryuji," Koshino said, watching as they nodded slowly, except for Amaimon. "How did you know?" Amaimon asked, watching carefully. "Kenichi told me. I also know you are looking for a teen with midnight blue hair and eyes, that is the son of Satan," he explained, making three of the four, eyes' widen. Kenichi groaned and left the five to talk.

Koshino frowned. "Let me get this through your human sized brain. He does not wish to see you so leave him alone," Koshino growled at them. Amaimon smirked. "Why would we. We came to get him back," he said, pulling out a sucker. Koshino stared at them, before turning away and walking back towards the cafeteria. "Well he was nice," Shima said sarcastically as Amaimon put his sucker in his mouth.

They walked inside to see Rin walking away with Koshino. "Okumura," Bon called after them, making the smaller of the two stop. He turned around, boredom in his eyes. "What?" his voice was emotionless, making Shima flinch. "Rin...I'm sorry. I know I should have stopped them, but...I was an idiot and scared, so I turned away from you...I'm sorry," Shima bowed his head at Rin, making Yukio stare wide eyed at the other. He never saw this side of Shima. His golden eyes filled with regret and his voice filled with sincerity.

Rin stared at the other, then looking back at Koshino. The taller stared wide eyed at the other and smirked at him. He bent over to Rin. "I like this kid. His voice only has sincerity and his eyes hold regret. But I only like him. The others seemed surprised by this," Koshino whispered. Rin nodded. "I'll see you later Shima-kun...but not the others. I need to get ready for school," Rin said walking away with Koshino, a smirk clearly evident on his face.

Bon felt a pang of guilt, sadness, and anger. Guilt for driving the other away, sadness for him not even wanting to talk to him, and anger for Shima being able to talk to him.

Yukio just stared at the pinkette. Amaimon laughed. "You all should see your faces. I'll ask him later if we can play," Amaimon said, already walking to his dorm room. "He won't talk to any of us, besides Shima though," Yukio said, catching up with Amaimon. Amaimon looked at the younger and frowned. "I'm a demon as well. I have done nothing of what you all have done. I do not count," Yukio glared at him. Bon and Shima finally caught up with them. Shima and Amaimon seemed happier, but the other two weren't.

"Besides, we don't know his classes or where is dorm room is," Yukio brought back the last topic he and Amaimon were talking about. Question marks floated over the two exwires' head. "I know where he is. All demons can sense each other, even half demons," Amaimon explained, not looking at his younger brother. "But I'm half demon technically so why can't I?" Yukio asked, completely confused. "Your body is too weak to hold any of Satan's power so only Rin is half demon while you are human," Amaimon explained, as he reached their dorm room.

He chose the top bunk of the right side. Bon was under him while Shima got top bunk above Yukio. They all, excluding one Amaimon, put their things away and headed to bed. They were tired. Amaimon was already asleep. Shima was the next, followed by Yukio. Bon just stared at the bottom of Amaimon's bed. He couldn't get to sleep, knowing Rin was somewhere in this building.

Sighing, he finally closed his heavy eyelids and went to sleep.

-Rin's Dorm Room-

Rin sat on his bed, his head in his hands and Koshino rubbing his back. Takashi and Takugawa awoke when the door opened. They both noticed the daze look in the younger's eyes. It didn't help when Koshino rubbed his back and he started to quiver. "What happened?" Takashi asked, quickly going to Rin's side.

"Some asses from his old school came to get him back. Two of them are his brothers. Three of the four are exorcist and only one is a demon. Rin only trusts one, maybe two, of them," Koshino explained. Rin couldn't take it. He came here to get away from them. He didn't want to see them, but since he wasn't looking at his roommates he didn't see Takashi's evil smile.

"We should make them jealous. I mean, they obviously want him back, so might as well have a little fun," Takashi said, his smile growing in size with each word. Takugawa sighed as he watched the blond. Rin stared into light brown eyes. "I couldn't. I mean, they are still my friends," Rin muttered, sadness clearly seen within his eyes. Takugawa's eyes widened at the statement, but kept his mouth shut. "They are not your friends if they treat you like this," Takashi growled.

Rin looked down, not looking into the blonde's eyes. Koshino stared worriedly at the other. "We can at least make them a little jealous. Show them what they missed," Koshino said, trying to cheer up the youngest. Rin stared at Koshino, "If you want to?" he added. Rin sighed, "Fine." Takashi smiled, Koshino smiled lightly, and Takugawa had a microscopic smile.

"Okay then. Call all for of us Nii-san," Takashi said, raising his finger. Takugawa stared at the other in bewilderment. "Why call us all Nii-san?" he asked, before Rin could. "He has a younger brother no?" Takashi asked. "A younger twin brother," Rin said, nodding his head. "Wait a moment time out," they turned into chibi mode. "One of them was younger than you," Koshino said, staring at the younger. A tick appeared on Rin's head. "Yes I am!" he said, glaring at the other. They turned back to human mode.

"Anyway," Takashi started again, "it will definitely get under his skin. Possibly the other's to, but not the one you trust," Takashi explained. Rin sighed and nodded. "I'll do it," Koshino smirked. "You should also call Kenichi Nii-san. Then you don't have to call us Nii-san," Rin turned a light pink color. He shook his head, "Out of the question," Everyone, excluding Rin and Takugawa laughed. Takugawa sighed and started to put on his uniform. Rin also started to put on his uniform. Both evading the two laughing demons.

"If you don't hurry you two will be late," Takugawa said, leaving the room, followed closely by Rin. The two demons stopped laughing an instantly turned pale. "Shit!" Takashi cursed, putting on his uniform as fast as possible. He ran out the room, grabbing his school bag. Koshino was a little slower but also ran out the room. "Wait for me!" he yelled, running down the hall.

Little did they know a certain green haired demon heard the whole thing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and the whole calling Kenichi Nii-san thing came from a very great reviewer who was a guest!**

**Also for the second guest, Yes...yes that will happen and I can't wait to write it! I'm also so very happy, that the reviewers loved it. I'm also happy by the favs and followers. I hope to read more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know it was a little confusing at the end, but you will find it out soon. Sorry I also didn't update in a while. I was updating another story and coming up with another one. I hope for reviews.**

* * *

Rin walked back towards the dorm, completely exhausted. Koshino, Takashi, Toshiyuki, and Kenichi were walking with him. Takashi, Toshiyuki, and Kenichi were walking and talking as though it hadn't tired them out. Koshino was also tired out and tripped a lot from not seeing the walkway.

Rin fell on his but and sighed. "I can't...go...any further," he said, panting. Takashi smirked like the devil and elbowed Kenichi. "Can you carry him for us. He are dorm neighbors. It isn't that far. Beside Mitsuki and I have to go see sensei. Right Mitsuki?" Takashi looked at Mitsuki, who only nodded. Kenichi sighed. "Fine," he said, picking Rin up bridal style.

Rin blushed and Koshino pouted. "No fair. Why don't I get to be carried?" he whined. Takashi looked at him smiling. "'Cause you are a big boy. You don't need to be carried. Also didn't sensei want to see you to?" Takashi asked. Koshino tilted his head, "When did," glare. Koshino gulped, "Yeah he did. Sorry Rin," he said, following the two older demons.

Kenichi watched their retreating backs. Rin listened to his heartbeat, and he slowly closed his eyes. He felt a movement, and knew they were walking (Well, Kenichi was walking) towards the dorm. "Are you okay?" Kenichi asked. Rin lifted his head up to stare into blue eyes. "Yeah. Thanks...for your help," Rin said, looking away from the other's eyes. Kenichi sighed.

"You might look okay, but are you okay on the inside?" he asked, making Rin stare wide eyed at him. Rin smiled at him and curled into his warmth. "Now I am," he mumbled quietly. Kenichi stared at the younger. He pulled him closer. "What were those guys to you. Seeing you like that makes me want to kill them," Kenichi said, being completely honest which scared him. Rin laughed lightly. "Two of them. Amaimon and Yukio. They are my brothers. Amaimon is from the demon side of the family while Yukio is my younger twin brother," Rin answered, licking his lower lip slightly.

Kenichi remained silent, letting the other continue. "Bon...he is just a human who hated me from the start. Shima is a friend. My only friend at the school. Shiemi used to be a friend, but the moment she found out I was a half demon...we weren't anymore," Rin chuckled sadly. Kenichi stopped walking. He set Rin down and went to his face level.

Rin blushed a very light pink at how close they were. "They were just idiots who don't know what they are missing out on," Kenichi said, watching the younger intently. Rin smiled at him, "Thanks. Oh...um...," Rin stumbled at his words. "Come on. We should hurry. You can walk now right?" Kenichi asked, watching the other, no emotion on his face.

"Yes...I can walk now. Thank you for carrying me all the way here," Rin bowed at the older. Kenichi stared at the other. Fixing his glasses, he tapped the younger's shoulder. Rin straightened up and stared into Kenichi's light blue eyes. Kenichi gave a small smile and ruffled Rin's midnight blue hair. "Come on. We still have homework to do," he said, walking away, motioning for the other to follow.

Rin smiled and ran to catch up with the other. "Hai!"

-With the True Cross boys-

Shima looked over the papers Yukio gave them. With a huff he looked under his bed, to see a reading Yukio. "Why is it, even here, we have to do school work?" he questioned. Amaimon smirked at them, licking yet another sucker. Yukio sighed, setting aside his book and looked up at Shima.

"Do you want to fall behind? You all ready are far behind," Yukio questioned the other. Shima pouted at his sensei. "Yeah, but I want to go for a walk. Better yet I want to see what Rin-chan is doing. He didn't look happy yesterday," Shima said, frowning as he remembered what Rin said yesterday. Bon glared at the other. "Who do you think did it. We did and now we must pay the price and try our hardest to get him back," Amaimon chuckled at them.

"What are you laughing at?" Bon asked, getting off his bed to glare at the demon. "Nothing. Your thinking is just funny," Amaimon smirked as Bon glared at him. Shima looked at the green haired demon. He frowned slightly. "You seem happy. Did something happen while we were asleep?" Shima asked, resting his head on his arms. Amaimon looked at the pinkette with his sharp blue eyes.

"Actually yes. But I can't tell you," he answered, looking back at the ceiling. Yukio fixed his glasses while Bon frowned. "And why not. We are technically teammates as of yesterday? Besides didn't you go to sleep first," Bon questioned, glaring at the bottom of Amaimon's bunk. He heard a quiet laugh. "'Cause it is about Brother and his new friends. Wouldn't want to ruin their fun. Besides, do you expect me to sleep first with three exorcists in the room. Of course I was faking," he answered truthfully, making the three anxious to find out.

"We are trying to get Nii-san back. That means we have to know what he is planning and what his new friends mean to him," Yukio said, glaring at the demon. Amaimon just glared at him saying, "You have no right to say that." Yukio glared back.

"I'm hungry," Shima whined, changing the subject quickly. Bon looked at the pinkette and sighed. "We passed by a cafeteria when before we walked up the stairs. See if anyone will cook for you," Bon said, turning over to his desk and getting a book. Shima sighed and looked at the other two, "You two hungry?" he asked. Yukio denied and Amaimon jumped off his bed.

"Yes," came his replay as he was all ready walking towards the door. Shima jumped off his bed and chased after the older, leaving the two reading boys alone. Shima finally caught up when they were walking down the last flight of stairs. "You sure walk fast," Shima panted. Amaimon glanced behind him. "No, I just like to make you run," he answered, throwing out his, now gone, sucker.

They entered the cafeteria area to see the boy who greeted them. "Ah. Kenichi-kun," Shima said, making the taller look at him. "Do you two need something?" he asked. They noticed the papers in front of him and another pair beside him. "We were getting food," Amaimon answered sitting in front of Kenichi. Shima sighed as he thought, '_he is acting like a human more._'.

Shima sat in front of the papers next to Kenichi. "I'll tell Okumura to make you something," Kenichi got up, before the two could question him if it was Rin. "Okumura. Shima-san and Amaimon want something to eat...yes it is just those two," he said, before nodding and going back to his seat. "Is that Rin-chan?" Shima asked.

Kenichi nodded, making the pinkette smile. "Great! I still want to talk to him," Shima laughed. Amaimon looked at the papers. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to the papers. "Homework. The others we were with had to talk to a teacher," Kenichi said, fixing his glasses before going back to his work.

Shima stared at it. He noticed how each page, 5 total, each had a label on top. He noticed how one had 'Arai' on it while another had 'Dragoon'. "Why are you learning Arai and Dragoon?" Shima asked, being completely serious. "We have to learn all five," came a very short reply.

Shima raised a brow but Amaimon was the one to question. "Why?" then the door opened. "So we can be prepared to heal or fight while in battle," Rin answered, carrying four plates. Shima smiled at him. "Wow. You have to show me how you to carry plates like that," Shima said. Rin had two plates in each hand. Two of them were on his arms while the other two were in his hands. He set them down skillfully and sat next to Kenichi.

Amaimon noticed how his plate was a slightly lighter color. "What did you put in mine?" he questioned, not really one for poison. Last time he had poison, he was going through stomach pain for a month. "You like sweet things right. I made your food sweeter than ours so it has a lighter color," Rin answered truthfully.

Amaimon took a bite and then stole a bite from Shima's plate. "Hey!" the other yelled. The green haired demon ignored the human and noticed the difference immediately. "How did you know I liked sweets?" he questioned, knowing his little brother and himself don't really talk much. "You are always eating suckers and candy."

Rin continued his homework and frowned. "Kenichi. I don't get this part. What is a this even suppose to mean?" Rin asked, looking at the other. Kenichi looked at Rin's paper and sighed. "It tells you three definitions and you are suppose to write in the correct answer," Kenichi said, chuckling when he noticed how hard Rin was thinking.

Shima ate and looked over at Rin's paper. "Number three is wrong. It is verse number three," Shima corrected as he noticed Rin was working on Arai. Rin thanked him and continued. Amaimon finished his food and pouted since Rin wouldn't make him more.

"Why not?" the older whined, pouting at the younger. "I'm doing homework. Wait until I'm done," Rin said, a tick appearing on his and Kenichi's head. Amaimon leaned back and he started to grin. "If you want to come in you can," he said, confusing everyone. Takashi sighed. "No fair. I wanted to see how this ends," he said, closing his eyes and tilted his head.

Two other boys came in. Koshino immediately glomped Rin. "Rin~. Can I have some?" Koshino asked, looking at the other with pleading puppy dog eyes. Sighing, Rin got up and went to the kitchen. "I would like some to. So would Mitsuki," Takashi said, smiling sweetly at the boy. Rin nodded.

"Brother. Me to!" Amaimon said, throwing his arms up and smirking at him. Rin grumbled and went into the kitchen. Immediately after he was out of ear shot Takashi turned to Kenichi. "So~. How do you like Rin?" He asked, watching the taller. "He is an interesting character," Kenichi answered, fixing his glasses. Shima snorted. "You do the same thing Yukio does. Fix his glasses when their is something you want to say, but won't say it to others," this making everyone's eyes widen. "What?" the pinkette questioned.

"You seem to know a lot of that Okumura kid," Kenichi said, glad the attention wasn't on him anymore but not showing it. Shima blushed lightly. "So what," the other said, looking away from everyone.

"Well. We must now help Kenichi-san, Rin, Shima-kun, and Okumura-san," Koshino said, numbering it off. "Help us with what?" Kenichi asked, looking at them seriously. Koshino laughed nervously and looked at Toshiyuki and Takashi for help. Both giving the 'You dug your own grave' look.

"Nothing important. Just talking to myself," Koshino shrugged it off and glared at the brunette and the blond. The blond snickered while the brunette looked away. "Okay~...," Shima said, completely confused by the people. "So what exactly is this school?" Shima asked. Takashi smiled at him. "It is amazing. We learn all five of the meister stuff then we go on missions to get experience. The tougher the demon the more money you get. We also can only go on missions if you complete one of your classes. I completed Tamer and Arai. Mitsuki here has completed Knight while Kenichi completed Dragoon, Doctor, and Arai. We each have eleven classes total while the ones who have yet to complete a class have ten. The bonus class you get to pick," Takashi explained, making it sound somewhat difficult to understand.

"What about you Koshino-san?" Shima asked, looking at the silver haired teen. "I have ten classes. I'm almost done with Dragoon while Rin is almost done with Knight. Normally it would take longer, but since we were trained to use these already it was easier for us," Koshino said, tapping his finger on the table and staring at he door to the kitchen.

"I'm done. Koshino, can you help me carry the food?" Rin asked from the kitchen. Koshino yelled a yes and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later they came out Rin carrying Amaimon's and Toshuyuki's plate while Koshino carried his and Takashi's. They set the plated down. "Can't you carry four plates brother?" Amaimon questioned. "Normally yes. But each plate has something different, making the weight on each arm too great for me," Rin answered, going straight back to his homework.

"So~. Rin-chan~," Takashi said, smiling way too sweetly at him. Rin gulped and looked at the blond. The blonde's tail waving happily behind him. "Did you ask yet?" he questioned. Rin denied it, making Takashi pout at him. "Why?" he asked, tilting his head. Rin glared at the older and continued his work, ignoring him. Kenichi was all ready ignoring him. "Well. Mitsuki and I must go to do our homework. We will be in our dorm. Koshino why don't you come with us?" Takashi said, looking at the smaller. "Wha...fine," Koshino started, but stopped and got up, finishing his food.

Shima, getting the hint for once, tapped Amaimon's shoulder. "Maybe we should go back to our dorm. The others might get worried," Shima said, smiling at him. Amaimon pouted and pointed to his food. "Take it with you," Kenichi said, watching as the two got up and left. Amaimon leaving smiling and eating his food happily.

"You have strange friends," Kenichi said, not looking at Rin. Rin chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but that makes them special," Rin said, finishing up his third page. Kenichi glanced at the half demon. "What did you need to ask me?" Kenichi asked. He watched as the younger blushed once again. He coughed slightly and looked into the other's eyes. Crystal blue orbs stared at light blue. "Well. Promise me you won't think differently of me," Rin started, breaking eye contact.

Kenichi rose a brow, but agreed. "Takashi was making a plan to get back at the new boys. To do so, he wanted me to call you Nii-san. He wanted me to ask you if I could," Rin mumbled, continuing his work so not to look at the other. Kenichi remained silent for a moment. "I see no harm in it. We are fellow demons. Besides, it isn't like anyone can stop you. If you wish to do so then by all means," Kenichi finally answered, also returning to his homework. Rin blushed a very bright red.

"T-Thank y-y-you," Rin stuttered, finishing up his last page. They stayed chatting with each other for little longer before heading up to their dorm rooms. "Well bye...Nii-san," Rin left the room with his papers, leaving the black hair teen.

Kenichi placed his hand to his forehead, thinking. '_Why did I agree. I barely know the kid?_' He couldn't help but smile though. He gathered his things, his smile gone, and went towards his dorm room.

Rin opened his door to be met with Koshino and Takashi tackling him. "Did you ask?" "Did he say yes?" "Your face it all red, are you okay?" these questions made his head spin. Suddenly the two were pulled off by the brunette. "You are going to suffocate him," Toshiyuki said, carrying the two back into the room. "Wah! Mitsuki! Put me down," Takashi yelled, punching the other in his back while Koshino laughed like an idiot.

Rin got up and sat on his bed, putting his papers away. "So. Did you ask?" Koshino asked, getting out a brush. Rin hummed, smiling, ignoring them all. Takashi, being overdramatic, clutched Toshiyuki's arm. "Mitsuki," add the tears, "Rin-chan is being mean to me," he said, sniffing. Toshiyuki could feel the migraine coming.

"Rin~," Koshino said, sitting beside Rin, brushing his long hair. Rin looked at him, unconsciously wagging his tail. Koshino grinned. "Kenichi said he loves you," he whispered into Rin's ear. Rin blushed a deep red color. He picked up his pillow and smashed it into Koshino's face. "Ow!" Koshino said, falling back onto Rin's bed. He laughed as the Rin pouted at the other.

"You shouldn't lie. Karma will come back and bite you in the ass," Rin said, placing his pillow back. Koshino didn't stop laughing. Takashi pouted, then smirked. "You know Karma can come in human form. I could be your Karma," Takashi said, watching as the silver haired teen paled.

"No fair! You can't be my Karma. You will kill me," Koshino said, his eyes wide as he got on his bunk. Takashi pouted. "Mitsuki. Koshino-chan doesn't like me," he whined, looking at the brunette. Toshiyuki remained silent, thus making the blond pout even more. "You both are mean," he said, getting on his own bunk. "Well, goodnight. I don't want to stay up all day," Takashi joked and curled into his blanket.

Rin could all ready hear Koshino's snore. Toshiyuki turned towards the wall and was soon asleep. Rin pulled up his blankets and curled into it. Pulling his pillow close to him. Kuro curled up to Rin's back and purred lightly. '**Good night Rin,**' Kuro said, before falling asleep.

Rin smiled into his pillow. He curled up, making his pillow come closer to him. "Good night," he muttered before going to sleep. The clock on the desk next to his bunk red 3 p.m.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I know it was a while before I posted so I tried to wrap this up quickly! I do not own Blue Exorcist, 'cause if I did we all know it would be in the yaoi category.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okumura Rin. A strong willed boy...is dead. He couldn't continue living anymore. He was defeated by the one thing he could never pass. Homework.

"Rin~. You are going to catch a cold if you stay out here," his friend, Koshino said. He could hear multiple snickers. "Why did they give us so much homework. Shima is lucky 'cause he doesn't have this much," Rin grumbled, glaring at the now laughing pink haired teen. "Gomen Rin-chan~," Shima snickered.

"No you're not," Rin said, making everyone but the stoic Toshiyuki laugh. "Come on. It is cold out here. They have a heater inside," Takashi said, gathering Rin up and placing him in Toshiyuki's arms. "You can carry the dead demon," Takashi said, picking up Rin's homework. "Hurry up. I'm going to freeze to death," Koshino whined. Shima pouted as the both of them waited by the door.

"We are going as fast as we can. So shut up," Takashi said to the others. Toshiyuki walked towards the two pouting boys with the half demon in his arms. Rin pouted as he was carried, but didn't try to get down. He was too lazy at the moment. Takashi quickly gathered Rin's things and ran towards them. "Come on," Koshino said, opening the door to everyone.

Once inside, Toshiyuki put Rin down. "Thank you Toshiyuki-sempai," Rin thanked. The other nodded and looked towards the blonde demon. "Here you are Rin~," Takashi smiled at him, handing him his wad of homework. Rin paled and thanked him. They all talked as they entered the cafeteria. They were met with the other three True Cross boys.

"Ah~," Amaimon said, pointing at them. "There he is," he said in a bored tone. Yukio and Bon looked up from their papers to look at the teens in front of them. Shima was rubbing the back of his head and smiling weakly. "Shima? What are you doing?" Bon questioned, resting his head on his arm. "We wanted to chat with him. Is that not allowed?" Takashi questioned, his smile too innocent. Bon stared at the blonde demon, noting the tail.

"Do all demons have tails?" Bon questioned aloud. "Not all of us. The higher the demon powers are though, the better the tail looks. Some have horns though. Like Mitsuki and...Hiromi-baka," Takashi paused before saying the kids name. Hiromi Kayaza is the schools idiot and violent one. He has light brown hair and red eyes. His horns are small and a bright red, easily seen through his hair.

"Is Hiromi the kid who said 'I will beat up anyone who even looks at me funny'?" Koshino asked, looking at the brown eyed teen. Takashi nodded. Yukio remained quite, staring at Rin. Rin felt anxious to leave. The teens decided to sit at a table. Rin was about to when he heard footsteps race down the stairs. Suddenly he was on the ground, as three figures raced past him.

"Nii-san. Are you okay?" Yukio asked, worry in his eyes. Rin nodded and thanked him. The front door slammed open. Kenichi walked in followed by the Senae siblings and a boy with bright orange hair. The new boy was holding two people by the scruffs of their shirts while the male Sanae sibling had one, unconscious, on his shoulder.

"Did these three do something?" Kenichi questioned, fixing his glasses. "They ran down the stairs and bumped into me. Nothing serious," Rin answered. "It is completely serious. You could have hit your head, or worse. Fallen into or onto something sharp and died!" Takashi yelled, his motherly senses kicking in. Rin stared wide eyed at his sempai. "But that didn't happen," Rin argued back.

Takashi glared at the three boys. "They have very good luck then. 'Cause if it did, then they would wish Satan had gotten to them before I did," Takashi said, crossing his arms, having a completely serious face. And everyone, but the ever clueless Amaimon, knew not to piss off Takashi. Yukio sat back at his seat, Bon followed the example.

"Send them to the principal," Kenichi told them, not even noticing the humans who sat back down. The three nodded and left, leaving Kenichi there. "Who was he?" Koshino asked, staring at the retreating back of the orange haired boy. "Takuma Sagita. He is a new student here," Kenichi answered. They all remembered Takuma's cold dark red eyes.

"Ne. Rin. Did you finish your homework?" Kenichi asked, changing the subject as though it never happened. Rin pouted slightly. "It is too hard," he whined. Kenichi smirked slightly. "Here, I'll help," He walked over to Rin. Rin smiled happily and they both headed towards Rin's homework. Bon glared at Kenichi's retreating back.

"They are so~ cute together," Takashi said barely above a whisper, so that only everyone but Rin and Kenichi could hear. Shima chuckled as he noticed Bon turned his glare at the blonde. "They would be cuter if they could admit their little attraction towards each other. I mean, come on. They have this sort of connection and they still can't tell," Koshino said, taking a seat next to the quite Amaimon.

"So why exactly did you come to this school?" Takashi asked, changing the subject he started, glaring slightly at the humans, not Shima though. "We are here to get Rin back at True Cross," Amaimon answered, eating some Pocky. Koshino frowned at the answer. "Didn't he leave because of you. Don't you think it is better for him to stay here. He does look happier then when he first arrived," The silver haired boy said, his eyes turned dark.

"I know we made him feel like that, but that is why we are here. To correct our mistake," Yukio said, looking over some papers.

"Yeah, but what if it is just brotherly attraction?" Shima asked, sitting next to Bon. Toshiyuki remained quite as he sat next to Yukio, Takashi taking the seat next to him. "What are you talking about?" Yukio questioned

"Gomen, but I'm back on the topic of Rin-chan and Kenichi-san," Shima said, rubbing the back of his head. They looked over at the two to see Rin leaning closer with his paper in hand. He looked as though asking a question. "I hope he chooses here. I would really miss him if he doesn't," Koshino said, messing with some of his silver hair.

Yukio watched the couple. "I know I have treated him falsely, and I'm honestly angry at myself for not noticing my own brother's sadness. But I would also be sad without him," Yukio said honestly, looking back at his papers. Bon sighed.

"I'm going back to the room. I still have homework to do. We still only have a week left here to get him back," Bon said, getting up. Shima followed behind Bon, waving goodbye to everyone. Yukio followed after some time, leaving Amaimon with the other demons. "So you are the Earth King," Takashi said, staring at Amaimon.

"So what?" Amaimon said, finishing his pocky packet. Amaimon had a defeated look. Koshino sighed before opening his backpack. He took out his pocky packet that a female student gave to him. "Here," he grumbled, handing it to the sugar crazed demon. Amaimon grinned while taking the packet.

"Hey," Kenichi said, getting everyone's attention. Rin stood behind him. "We are going for a walk. Expect Rin back later than usual," the black haired teen said, leaving the room followed by Rin. Takashi smirked.

"So~ Kawaii~," he said, cupping his hands together and giggling like a high school girl. Toshiyuki could feel the headache coming. "I'm going to do my homework in the room," Koshino said, getting up. Amaimon also got up and followed the silver haired teen. "I want more," the green haired demon said. Koshino grumbled, denying it.

Takashi made Toshiyuki and himself food before the two went up to retire.

-30 minutes Later-

Kenichi and Rin came back to the dorm. "Thank you for taking me out Nii-san," Rin said, smiling up at the older. Kenichi nodded and closed the door behind them. "How is class?" Kenichi asked, as they both headed towards their dorm room.

"It is okay, I guess. Arai has to be the hardest though. Tamer close behind it," Rin joked. Kenichi had a faint smile. "You like it here right?" he asked, turning away from Rin. Rin watched the older closely. "Yeah...why?" he asked, puzzled by the Kenichi's change in attitude.

Kenichi shook his head. "Nothing important. I just overheard the others talking about you going back to True Cross," Kenichi answered, his face emotionless. Rin smiled as he looked in front of him. "I don't plan on leaving this place. But I never know what fate has in store for me 'cause I also didn't plan on leaving True Cross," he answered truthfully. Kenichi nodded. "This is your room," he said, stopping by Rin's door.

"Thank you Ke...Nii-san," Rin said, walking into his room, waving goodbye to the black haired teen. Kenichi walked two doors down and entered his own room. Rin noticed how everyone was already asleep and followed their example. He was soon in his dream land.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting this long and following. Your reviews are really helpful and I can't wait for more of them. I know this might be shorter than usual, but bear with me! KK bye!**


End file.
